The Stygian Judge
"Whether weak or strong, loved or hated, protector or destroyer... it is nothing special. You get the same result as everyone else gets. A Lifetime... And an end that Lifetime. And when the Clock stops ticking... I'll be waiting to take you where you need to be. Where you belong." ~ The Stygian Judge The Stygian Judge '''aka '''The River Reaper, The Black Marksman, The Lifeless Hunter, The Daimon Of Cotempt, The Omega Bringer, The Underworld Enforcer, and The Dark Executioner is a mysterious and enigmatic entity of unknown origins, though likely may have been purely born and simply bred from the Underworld within the River Styx. His main was to originally gaurd the Styx and Judge the Lost Souls of the Underworld on whether they deserved to be punished or granted salvation or neither. Recently though, for reasons not quite clear, he became a rankless yet High Initiating member of the Odium Organization and offers as a powerful Executioner and Truimph Card of the group in finish tasks until there down or completely something that another member failed. He is also in fact very flawess in dealings with Assassinations and can kill people quick and easy. He is also meant to be a gaurdian and watcher over beings like Abyss and makes sure that he does not stray too far and cause too much damage in the process. His creator is to be debated upon as to being initiated and enforced by possibly many power Necromancers and Underworld Lords but is most likely Hades. Apperance "It's like I'm staring in the face of pure fucking Evil!" ~ Nathain Osborn The Stygian Judge is surely a terrifying sight to behold, both from afar, and especially up close range. His mere presense can bring fear into even the bravest of hearts and for over the corse of a millenia or perhaps billions of years, he has struck fear into the Heart of Endless Souls who have dared crossed him and disobeyed his requests or stood in his way. The Stygian Judge is a disturbing and enigmatic figure, undoubtly created and fueled by the Endless Dark Powers of the Underworld, this Lich is a force to be reckoned with. He wears an ancient and Dark Helmet that covers most of his head and face, only revealing the Deathly Rotting and sharp mouth he has to speak with, revealing rows of horrible shark-like teeth in his mouth that grind, spit, and bellow out with an ever so disturbing and imposing loud and heavy yet still rhaspy voice. The Helmet he wears is referred to by many including himself to being The Abyssmal Enforcer Helm, an incredibly powerful helm with three horns that can grant the user with the ability to dissapear, reappear, fade into the Shadows, read emotions, and to project and fuel dark energy from his helm all over his body. His apperance seems to be both equally Demonic and Reaper-esque. He usually wears a long purple Cloak with a glowing acidic green of the Underworld Symbol shining from his front and back, although lately his front side's symbol has been replaced by the Odium's Symbol. Powers "My reasons and motivations for joining The Odium are of NO concern to you. I have my own reasons, and they will not likely matter much since you will be back where you belong very soon." ~ The Stygian Judge "Come and witness the true power of THE ABYSS!" ~ The Stygian Judge The Stygian is without a doubt one of the most powerful and likely feared members of the Odium Organization. He has provided more kills and completely many more tasks then many Inititates would have dreamed for in a life time. This is mostly due to him being a Prime Creation of the Underworlds great efforts to create a powerful Enforcer as well. The Stygian Judge so far and as of now shows absolutely no signs of emotion whatsoever and only acts upon what is commanded of him by his Leaders and what he believes he is tasked to do. He is a stoic who rarely speaks and only when he needs to, and it's often delivered in a very disturbing rhaspy voice that speaks with a loud and imposing bellow. He obeys his dark laws and will only speak when he needs to. Small talk and petty behavior have no interest and significance to him He has many powers, mostly provided to him by his Powerful Underworld Masters, and as he has gotten more powerful and passed there expectations, his power over the Underworld Grows and the Unseen Masters who initiate his command and power start fueling even more energy into him. His power is Nigh Limitless in fact since it seems like he can feed on as much Underworld Power and Souls as he wants, though granted they have to be under the authority and leadership of his Masters and Leaders whether being the Leader of the Odium or the Unseen Masters or the Elder Gods. Powers can vary tremendosly during battle but he is always known by everyone of his enemies to be a formiddable threaat. Few have have survived the full wrath and strength of the Stygian Judge, and even fewer have had the lifetime to tell about it, The Marksman will eventually get what he came for. His strength can vastly inhanced from 10 to 100 in the amount of the tons he can lift, and even that's just speculation. His dark powers that absorbs from the Underworld are Nigh Limitless and he can use them for multiple attacks such as projecting energy, creating dopplegangers, or turning invisible and such. His Helm grants him unforseen knowledge about certain people he's tracking down and can increase his wrath. His screams can paralyze a person in fear. His main weapon is known as '''The Javelin Of Unforgiven '''a vastly powerful weapon, mostly dangerous to anyone or anything dead or alive. Especially to the Soul, while it possess enough power and weight in its strength to crush the skulls off of any human head and crack the toughest of Stone Crabs, its most damaging effect is the effect it has the Soul. It is an Ancient Soul Eater weapon granted to him by both the unity of the Underworld and Unseen Masters and is meant to literally suck out the soul of his opponent and absorb it into it's own depending on how powerful the opponent is, how damaging the impact is, and how much the opponent resists. At any due time the opponent is bound to fall. He is still mostly inhabiting a phyiscal form though and can be destroyed (Although that is something VERY hard to achieve and only a hand few have done and it and survived, and even then it wasn't for long until he would return later to finish his job) since he is a Lich, and a raher powerful one at that, his Masters can choose to ressurect him and act on whether or not his power should be increased or not. This practicaly makes him Immortal since he's obviously undead and he is incapable or truly dying until either his Masters says so... Or if his Masters are taken care of. Category:Masked Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:The Odium